My daughter
by Pianoninja
Summary: Jac is coming to the end of her pregnancy when her and Johnny sit at home one evening discussing baby names for their daughter, however they get a unexpected surprise...
1. Chapter 1

**I randomly decided to write this after a really random dream, was going to do it as a one-shot but it was all getting a bit too...'bwaaaah'...so I decided to split it in two. Please R&R, enjoy! :) **

Jac had been sitting picking at her food like a small child for half an hour, she wasn't feeling at her best but she didn't tell Johnny, he'd only worry, especially with her being so close to her due date. When they had finished she stood up and started towards the couch, she stopped and quickly placed a hand on the bump. Johnny observed this from a distance whilst clearing the plates away

"you alright?" he asked intrigued by her behaviour.

"Fine" she replied "just a kick." She knew it wasn't a kick, infact her daughter hadn't moved for a while but it wasn't anything to worry about, probably just indigestion or braxton hicks.

Johnny switched the tv on, grabbed the remote and sat on the sofa next to his girlfriend and her bump. She snuggled up next him and leant her head in the perfect little spot between his shoulder and collar bone. He placed one arm loving around her shoulders, resting his hand just above her hip, and the other so his hand lay over his baby girl. Jac flicked through the tv channels and sighed at the lack of anything decent on, she settled on a documentary about gorillas in the end, just so she could be sure to have Johnny's attention.

"I think we should start thinking about names" she suggested, turning her head to look up at him. Johnny turned back to her in astonishment

"whenever I want to talk about the baby you tell me i'm being too prepared" he said surprised. Jac laughed at her control over him

"well, whenever you talk to her you just call her bump and she can't stick with that forever" she smiled with pride as she spoke about her little girl.

"Okay..." Johnny began cautiously "well, what do you want to call her?" Jac frowned at his obvious lack of a backbone but gave her opinion anyway

"What about Connie?...or maybe Connie-mae?" Johnny smiled now, he loved it when little bits of Jac's personality and the things she liked came out in conversation.

"Yeah I like that, or I was thinking something scottish? Coira maybe?" Jac frowned again

"she's not even born and you're making her sound like a fifty year old?" Johnny decided to quit while he was ahead

"fine, Connie-mae it is then, I like it, where did it come from though?" he was being daring now, asking about Jac's bakground.

"When I first worked at Holby there was a consultant named Connie Beauchaump, she believed in me when no one else did and if our daughter grew up to be like her..." she stopped, Johnny understood, he squeezed her shoulders sympathetically and tried to lighten the mood. He turned his attention to Jac's swollen tummy and spoke

"hey there darling, your Mummy's chosen a fabulous name for you hasn't she? I think you and her will make a brilliant team Connie-mae, and all three of us are going to be the perfect family." He moved his hand from the bump and put both arms around Jac, hugging her close to him. "I can't wait to meet you sweetheart, not long to go now." Jac closed her eyes and exhaled slowly into Johnny's soft warm chest, suddenly she opened her eyes again and jumped slightly, as though she was in pain.

"Johnny" she said slowly, a hint of panic in her voice. He looked at her puzzled "I don't think you're going to have to wait as long as you thought" he was looking even more confused now "my waters have just broken."

Johnny's eyes widened and he began rushing around the flat, first of all packing a bag for Jac, then deciding which outfit his daughter should wear on her first day in the world, then choosing an extensive selection of teddys. Meanwhile Jac sat precautiously on the edge of the sofa, acting as calm as she coud but gritting her teeth through the pain and panicking inside.

Twenty minutes of this passed before they finally made their way toward the hospital. Jac's contractions were getting stronger on the way so when they got there Johnny now had a selection of perfectly shaped nail marks in one arm. He firmly put one arm under her and supported her to waddle with as much dignity as she could towards the entrance. She just prayed that she wouldn't bump into any of her colleagues on her way to maternity...but she spoke too soon. Sacha was walking through the foyer on his way to the cafe most probably, when he saw Jac carefully lowering herself into a wheelchair his eyes lit up with excitement

"oh wow is this all about to happen then?" Jac looked at him wearily and rolled her eyes

"No, I just thought i'd come and do a test run first" she replied sarcastically. Sacha realised that now probably wasn't the right time to irritate the ice queen and after bending down to give her a hug, which she was reluctant to recieve, said

"well good luck both of you, can't wait to meet little Naylor!" Jac glared at Sacha in annoyance again and gesturing to Johnny said

"what on earth does he need luck for? He's just got to stand there and try not to be him!" At this point Michael Spence had noticed the trio and wandered into the conversation

"he's about to help get Jac Naylor through child birth, he's going to be lucky if he has the capability to have anymore kids at the end of this, he needs as much luck as he can get." Jac held up the evil glare but fixated her attention to Michael now.

"Well why don't you come along and i'll castrate you for free" she replied sarcastically to his snide comment. At this point Johnny saw Chantelle skipping up to them and began contemplating his escape

"Ooh wow are you going up to maternity?" she asked smiling gallantly at Jac who sighed and through a contraction replied

"yes. Eventually." Everyone took this as their cue to leave and with a cheery and excited

"oh...ok...well a million times good luck!" from Chantelle, they made their way into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**...and here is the final part! I'm sorry if it's not written very well but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless and hopefully you will all enjoy reading it as well. :D **

Jonny made sure they were alone on their journey upstairs, Jac wasn't a people person at the best of times and he wanted to avoid as much pain and embaressment as possible for everyone involved.

As they arrived at maternity Jac took to leaning against Jonny with her head resting on his shoulder as he lovingly rubbed her back. She heard a familiar voice and looked up across the room

"Oh you have to be kidding me" she cursed through gritted teeth.

"What?" Jonny whispered confused as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Jac glared at the approcahing woman

"it's that bloody midwife who delivered Mo's kid" she explained with a look of disgust on her face. Jean Rimidi walked over to them

"ah so the day is upon us" she chanted with an evil smile on her face. Jac gave her an icy glare and moved closer towards Jonny

"I want another midwife" she exclaimed, standing up straight.

"I'm sorry my dear but we haven't even got a spare room for you at the moment, all our midwives are busy." Jac looked at her wide eyed and shocked

"This is the second time i've come up here in my entire life and both times you've been too full to treat your patients. What sort of shoddy ward are you..." Jac stopped, her body overcome with pain. Jonny swooped underneath her and placed his hands on her hips, supporting her.

"Jac?...okay?" he asked, concerned as he sat her down gently on a chair behind her. She hung her head as a shower of tears fell from her fear filled eyes. Jonny knelt down in front of her and gently strokeing her hair said "Hey, come one, I know how scared you must be but I promise you with all my heart that no one is going to make you do anything you don't feel with." She looked back at him, unconvinced. "Right, well if we go now we can probably make to St. James just in time...yeah?" Jac nodded and managed a small smile.

The midwife looked on at the couple and felt a strange amout of empathy for the mum to be.

"Hang on" she said reluctantly "we don't know how far progressed you are yet, you might not even make it there. Come into the consulation room and let me check you over first." Jac looked at Jonny apprehensively. He smiled back at her and she nodded, agreeing to the woman's proposition.

As Jonny helped Jac waddle into the side room the midwife asked her

"Have your waters broken yet deary?" Jac looked at her coldy

"It's Ms Naylor and yes about an hour ago."

"Right" she rolled her eyes "well, can you hop on to the bed and we'll see where we are." Jonny placed his hand under the consultant's arm supportively as she lay back slowly on the hospital bed. She breathed in and squeezed Jonny's hand tightly as the midwife examined her.

"Ooooh" she exclaimed in her annoying high pitched voice "you're eight centimeters dialated!" Jac looked at Jonny, her face stricken with panic

"No, this is all happening too quickly, is this normal?" The terror in her voice hit Jonny somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach. He slid onto the bed next to her, put his arm tightly around her shoulders and turned her face towards his.

"There is no such thing as normal in child birth" the midwife laughed carelessly "I'll be back in a moment darlings, it seems as though we may have to deliver in here."

Jonny tried gallantly to reassure Jac as she sobbed into his body.

"shhh, come on, you need to calm down Jac, for the baby's sake. You're going to be fine, I promise." She was silent for a moment untill she found herself screaming in agony as the result of another contraction. Jonny held her as tightly as humanly possibly and carressed her hair lovingly as the pain passed.

"I can't do this" she cried quietly. Jonny looked at her with sympathy and complete astonishment.

"Jac...you are the strongest most clever person I know...if the rest of the female population can do this then you can do it three times backwards standing on your head." She smiled at him slightly and then buried her head in his chest as another contraction overcame her, trying to muffle her screams. They were coming thick and fast, 'not long now' Jonny thought to himself.

The midwife reappeared with a tray of various instruments of torture and placed them on a table by the end of the bed. Her Jonny then heard a cry from Jac

"she's coming!" she panicked. Jonny looked at the midwife expectantly.

"Ok" she began calmly "Jac I need you to lean forward slightly for me" she explained placing a hand on Jac's shoulder as she sat up. "Now you, didn't get your name" she called, waving a hand towards Jonny "I need you to sit with behind her with a leg either side, that way when it comes to the pushing she'll have something thick and heavy to lean on." Jonny glared at her in a Naylor-like fashion but followed her instructions. He slid behind the mother of his child, slipped his arms underneath hers to hold her hands and tilted his head to the side of hers, gently kissing her on the cheek. The midwife chuckled to herself and returned to the end of the bed.

"Okay my dear, when you feel another contraction just go with it." Jonny was a little concerned that she'd had no pain relief what so ever but he decided to keep it to himself, maybe she hadn't realised. For the next few minutes there was a lot of screaming and shouting abuse from Jac's part but eventually with one final

"PUUUSH!" from the midwife and a few whispered words of encouragement in her ear from Jonny she heard a baby's cry. There she was all covered in blood and guts, Jac Naylor's daughter. Jonny was hugging Jac and kissing her multiple times, everyone was smiling. The midwife wrapped the precious little bundle in a crisp white blanket and handed her gently to her Mother. Both parents stared at their beautiful daughter in complete awe. She had deep brown eyes like her father and little tufts of bright orban hair like her mum. Her chubby little face stared back at her Mum and Dad and Jonny wondered whether one day she would grow up to adopt her Mother's beauty.

"Photo?" He suggested whipping a camera from his back pocket. Jac rolled her eyes and although she knew she looked like death served cold she agreed, because this was a moment she wanted to remember forever.


End file.
